magicksfandomcom-20200214-history
Auder Lee
Background Born into a poor family in the Saline Settlements, the twins Auder and Harid were no strangers to to the harsh work. From a young age the duo had to help their family get by waking up at the crack of dawn to journey to the dessert oases to help carry water to travelling caravans. Faced with the bleak prospect of doing the same menial task day after day, the twins jumped at the opportunity to train as Paladins in the Hold of Tears when the local recruiting officer stopped by. A whole platoon of new recruits had been obliterated in a mysterious explosion while doing their study of necromancy at foreign mage college, and new recruits were in desperate supply to bolster the ranks of the order. Auder and Harid parents gave their blessing for the duo to join the Order of Evian as Paladins, but only on one condition: Instead of Evian, they would have Dettol as their patron deity, so as to preserve some aspect of their Dessert heritage. The recruiter agreed, and the brothers joined the order, where they quickly gained a reputation for being the best and brightest recruits the order had seen in years. Auder excelled at learning all the knowledge of the order, which included the laws of the lade, various codes of chivalry, various healing incantations and various theories, while his brother, though talented in that aspect as well, was virtually unmatched in swordplay, a talent Auder lacked, but made up for by practicing day and night. Unfortunately, the tale did not have a happy ending. Auder, while content to spend his days studying and practicing, was the exact opposite of his brother, who relished in mischief and the breaking of rules, frequently sneaking out of the barracks to go whoring and drinking in the seedy underbelly of St Pellegrino. Auder repeatedly tried to get his brother to forsake his ways and to return to the cleansing light of Dettol of salvation, but his brother would not heed his cries. Then one night, while Auder was meditating at one of the shrines of Dettol in the city, he saw his brother urinating on one of the statues of Dettol after a bout of wild drinking. On seeing this most blasphemous display, Auder drew his sword and charged at his brother. As chance would have had it, Harid had his sword too, and though drunk, was still a formidable swordsman without peer. Although Harid was by far the better swordsman, he found himself overwhelmed by the berserk rage of Auder, who was furious at the desecration of the shrine of their chosen deity. The brother's ensuring battle caused great damage to the shrine of Dettol, and after the dust settled after the titanic battle, Harid lay dead at his brother's feet, the shrine in shambles. Auder, realizing what he had done, quickly hid his brother's body and rushed back to the barracks, immensely fearful of the consequences. He would spend the next few weeks frantically cleaning his armour, trying to hide the bloodstains. Although the first hour of cleaning was enough to remove all visible trace of gore, Auder continued to polish his armour like a madman every spare moment he had for the next few weeks. Despite this erratic behaviour, Auder continued to excel in both scholarly and martial prowess, and went completely unsuspected when the watch searched for his brother's killer. Auder became a devout follower of Dettol, and become even more lawful and zealous, as if to make up for his brother's sins as a paladin. Completing his coursework two years early with a wealth of accolades bestowed upon him by his mentors, Auder was summoned to the Cathedral of Catherine not a week after he graduated for a mysterious announcement. Death As the party made their way into the desert towards the Brightlands in order to continue with their quest to purify the relic, the ground started to quake, and Iggy, Skor and Auder suddenly fell into a fissure created by the shifting sands. Loblo and Gummi pursued after. Realizing that a loud rumbling sound was approaching, they quickly gathered and tried to make it out of the hole. One by one, each person managed to make it out safely, except for Auder, since his armor was restricting him. The others quickly dropped rope down for him, but in a surprising turn of events, Loblo leapt down, clung unto Auder and cut the rope, forcing the both of them to fall back into the pit. Surviving the fall, Loblo quickly rummaged through Auder's belongings and made off with the relic, while Auder went unconscious from the drop. Unfortunately, it was too late: A giant purple sandworm burrowed through the tunnel, and with great searing heat and force, Auder's body disappeared. The sand that once stood instantly became glass. Because of the shear destructive power of the sandworm, even Loblo would not survive the escape. Because of the tragic turn of events, the three remaining survivors headed back to the Saline Settlements where they announced the tragedy to the High Monk of Dettol. Statistics Name Auder Lee Age 17 Height (Weight) 6'0" (190lb.) Race & Class Human Paladin Alignment Lawful Good Level (Experience) 2 (3950) Hit Dice (HP) 2d10+2 (23) Initiative +0 Speed 30' (Land) 20' (Land, Wearing Heavy Armor) Attacks Greatsword +4 (2d6+3, 19-20/x2) Armor Class AC:'''18 (+8 Armor, +0 Dex) '''Touch: 10 Flat-Footed: 18 Abilities STR:'14 (+2) '''DEX:'10 '''CON: 14 (+2) INT:'10 '''WIS:'10 '''CHA: 16 (+3) Base Attack Bonus (CMB/CMD) +2 (+4/14) Saves Fortitude:+5 Reflex:+0 Will: +3 Skills Acrobatics:'0 (-7-4) '''Appraise:'0 'Bluff:'3 'Climb:'2 (-5) 'Diplomacy:'3 'Disguise:'3 'Escape Artist:'0 (-7) 'Fly:'0 (-7) '''Heal: 5 Intimidate:'3 '''Knowledge (''Religion):'5 '''Perception:'0 'Ride:'4 (-3) 'Sense Motive:'5 'Stealth:'0 (-7) 'Survival:'0 '''Swim: 2+4 (-5+4) Traits & Feats 'Background & Racial Traits' *'Fencer:' You trained with blades for long hours as a youth, either taking lessons in the genteel art of fencing from tutors paid for by your parents or by being taken under the wing of a disenfranchised fencer who may have turned to a life of crime. You gain a +1 trait bonus on attacks of opportunity made with daggers, swords, and similar bladed weapons. *'Indomitable Faith:' You were born in a region where your faith was not popular, but you never abandoned it. Your constant struggle to maintain your own faith has bolstered your drive; you gain a +1 trait bonus on Will saves as a result. *'+2 to One Ability Score:' Human characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'Medium:' Humans are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed:' Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Bonus Feat:' Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. *'Skilled:' Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. *'Languages:' Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). 'Feats' *'Endurance:' Harsh conditions or long exertions do not easily tire you. *'Toughness:' You have enhanced physical stamina. Category:Deceased/Retired Characters